


Nothing I'd Like More

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was also the rather significant issue of Connor having much deeper feelings for Oliver than college roomies often do. Connor had spent the last seven months that Oliver and Sophie had been dating trying not to get jealous over the time they spent together, and trying to push aside the fluttery feeling in his stomach every time Oliver smiled at him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing I'd Like More

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i've posted work, so sorry if it isn't the best. Any constructive critiscm welcome! 
> 
> (Unbeta'd)

Connor jumped at the sudden creek of his dorm room door, disturbing piles of notes stacked around him on the mattress. 

"Hey." Connor looked up and blinked. His eyes took a few moments to adjust after staring at scribbled notes for too long, but when they did, his view settled on his roommate and close friend of three years; Oliver.  
"Hey, Ollie. You’re back later than usual. What was it this time, the national security system put up a fight?" As a result of a dare Oliver carried out last year – which involved some illegal hacking – Connor found it amusing to tease “model student” Oliver about his fiendish potential with computers. He refused to admit how much he admired Oliver’s genius tech abilities.

"Haha, how long did it take you to come up with that one?" His friend walked across the room, setting his bag down on a chair next to their shared desk. "Actually, I, uh, finally talked to Sophie about wanting to break up," Oliver added. He sounded anxious, like he wasn’t sure how Connor would react. 

"Oh, how’d it go?" Connor questioned, eyebrows rising slightly. Connor had never liked Sophie - Oliver’s (ex?)girlfriend – she had always been too pushy, and had expected too much of Oliver. It was because of her that his roommate could no longer spend weekends locked in the dorm playing video games with Connor; that time was now spent fixing Sophie’s computer or reorganising her dorm room or whatever mind-numbing task she forced her boyfriend to help with.

There was also the rather significant issue of Connor having much deeper feelings for Oliver than college roomies often do. Connor had spent the last seven months that Oliver and Sophie had been dating trying not to get jealous over the time they spent together, and trying to push aside the fluttery feeling in his stomach every time Oliver smiled at him.

Thankfully, Oliver had been planning to end the relationship with Sophie for a while now.

"It went okay, we’re over now. It hasn’t been working out for ages; I think she saw it coming," Oliver shrugged off his jacket, and Connor tried to ignore how well Oliver’s tight Henley clung to his shoulders and back. "I think what made her most angry was the fact that she’s going to have to get someone else to put up a shelf for her this weekend. I’ve never been good at that type of thing anyway." This caused a small chuckle to escape from Connor’s lips.

Connor coughed in an attempt to get rid of the outrageously wide smile on his face at the news that Oliver no longer had a girlfriend. But as Oliver came to sit on the end of the bunk bed Connor currently occupied, Connor couldn’t control the grin that lit up his features. Connor nudged his roommate, "You don’t look very upset Ollie."

"That’s because I’m not," Oliver stated, taking off his glasses and placing them on the night stand, reaching past Connor to do so. He rubbed a hand over his weary eyes. "I actually feel fine. Apart from the fact that you’re on my bed. What are you doing anyway? Couldn’t you sit on your bunk and not clutter up mine?"

Connor responded with a nod to the lamp next to the bed, which only managed to illuminate a portion of their small dorm room. "I needed the lamp; I’ve been studying all afternoon for Keating’s class while you were out breaking hearts." The last sentence was paired with a devilish smirk and a light nudge to his roommate’s ribs. It could’ve been the low lighting, but Connor could’ve sworn he saw Oliver’s neck flush red in response to Connor’s good-natured touch.

Oliver smiled the small, gentle smile he unconsciously reserved for private moments like this with Connor. "Well, now that I’ve returned, could I have my bunk back?" Seeing the teasing look in Oliver’s dark eyes, Connor decided to challenge him.  
"I would, but I’m pretty comfortable. You’re going to have to make me," Connor joked with a playful shrug. When Oliver only raised an eyebrow and shook his head disbelievingly, Connor gathered the papers and books stashed around him and moved them to the floor next to the bed. He’d deal with them later. At this point he knew he was practically inviting his roommate to tackle him in a battle for the bunk bed, but he didn’t expect Oliver to actually act on it.

When he sat back, he looked over to see Oliver moving across the bed towards him quickly. Connor raised his arms and let out a breathless laugh and they tumbled into each other. Somehow, he ended up on top of Oliver, straddling his waist.  
Oliver was lying with his back pressed to the mattress, arms up by his head, wrists secured under Connor’s hands. He was giggling – eyes scrunched up and chest heaving – and Connor felt his stomach do a million backflips. After a few seconds, Connor couldn’t help but join in with the laughter as he realised just how unprecedented this situation was. Sure, they had jokingly wrestled plenty of times before, but Oliver would always come out victorious. Connor was by no means weak, but Oliver was naturally built with unexpected strength.

"You dick! You let me win," Connor proclaimed when he was confident he could speak over the thumping of his heartbeat. This was why he usually tried to avoid intimate situations with Oliver – he was sure his erratic pulse could be heard by the people five rooms over, let alone by Oliver, right beneath him.

"No, I’m just tired and all that. If you let me get some sleep first, then I’ll kick your ass," Oliver grinned.  
There were only inches between their faces now, and Connor could feel Oliver’s breath on his cheek, still slightly sparse from laughing so hard. From this distance, all Connor could see was Oliver’s face with his golden-flecked eyes and pink-tinged lips and _damn he was gorgeous_.

At that point all his brain could come up with was a weak laugh, and Connor had to say something, or do something, he just didn’t want this moment to be over so he blurted, "Hey I got some really great news this afternoon youwannahearit." Oliver didn’t even respond. He just nodded his head minutely, lips pursed. The gap between them had shrunk, and now Connor was almost completely pressed against Oliver. Legs, hips, chest, everywhere, all he could feel was Oliver and every point of contact felt electric. The smell of that apple shampoo Oliver always used was in his nostrils and he wondered when in hell he’d memorised that scent. Connor could practically feel his brain tripping over itself to get the next sentence out.

"This really cute guy I’ve been crushing on since freshman year is finally single again, and I could just be reaching, but I think I might have a chance," Connor stuttered. Oliver’s gaze was set intently on his, and he was so enthralled that he almost missed it when Oliver replied.

"You should go for it," Oliver whispered; face just centimetres from Connors now. Oliver swallowed, once, and Connor’s eyes couldn’t resist flicking down to his olive throat, before back up to rest their gaze on the other man’s lips. "I mean, you never know, your c-crush might’ve been hoping for you to make a move since the first day of college," Oliver’s voice was a barely-coherent whisper now, but Connor heard him loud and clear.

"You think?" Connor breathed, sliding his hands up Oliver’s wrists and threading their fingers together, hands now linked.

"Yeah."

"God I hope so."

And then there was no distance between them, and Connor’s lips were on Oliver’s for just a fleeting second. Connor pulled back a millimetre and searched Oliver’s eyes, in case he’d misread the signals, in case he’d been mistaken.  
But Oliver just moved his jaw and closed the gap with his mouth and they were kissing.

After years of wanting, wishing and dreaming, Oliver’s lips were better than Connor had ever expected them to be. Oliver’s kiss was soft and slow and tender, as if he were trying to savour every move Connor’s mouth made against his.  
Connor couldn’t help but melt into the kiss, pouring every ounce of his being into this moment, pushing the months of longing into every lick of his tongue and every shift of lips against lips.

After an unknowable amount of time, both pulled back and caught their breath. Connor gently laid his forehead against Oliver’s, smiling as Oliver softly whispered to him,

"You can stay in my bunk tonight, if you want."

"There’s nothing I’d like more."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: makers-manhattan (was soapyhandsx)


End file.
